Putting Out The Heart Burn Part 1 Zeke Love Story
by NeighNeigh
Summary: A Zeke Asakura Love Story
1. Chapter 1

**Putting Out the Heart Burn**

**Part 1**

_*****DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN ANY THING ECCEPT THE CHARACTERS JESSICA AND NATASHA!!*****_

Everything around you is on fire, and the smoke is rising… FAST!! *If I don't get out of here soon... I'll die!!* you thought to yourself, and just you noticed a small gap in the fire, you knew you probably wouldn't make but you had to try, so you run through the rip in the fire and managed to get through, however the left side of your waist is badly burned, you can see an exit to the hotel, and as you saw it you ran as fast as you could towards it *Finally an exit to this death trap* and lucky for you, you got out just in time because as you reached the centre of the village a huge block of wood, the size of a double-decker bus, fell and trapped the burning corpses inside, you felt bad about leaving everyone you ever knew inside of that building, but you had to get out of there, and besides what DID they ever do for you that actually helped?

"Nothing that's what!" you whispered to yourself, *stupid humans they deserve to die, I was just doing them a favour...*

"I like the way you think"

"Who said that?" you shouted.

"My name is Zeke, now what's yours?"

"Natasha..."

He was a rather strange looking boy, long dark brown hair with a cream cape/poncho, dark red gloves with a big yellow star in the middle of both of them, a big pair of earrings, again, with a huge star in the middle, but this time the stars were both silver, deep red trousers with three straps hanging off of them covered in yellow stars, and what looked like red Lego shoes (which made you smile at the thought of someone actually wearing Lego)

*what is it with this guy and stars?* you thought to yourself

"Stars are my favourite part of this universe, that isn't a problem, is it?" he said, with a big smile on his face.

"No, but..."

*how can he smile at a time like this?*

"But... what?" he said rather rudely

"How can you smile at a time like this, I mean everyone and everything I know, or knew are dead or dying, and..."

"Don't act like you care"

"What?" you said confused

"You don't care for these minor humans, you thought so for yourself"

*How did he know...*

"Because I can read your mind, and I know you can read mine..."

"Shut up!"

You try to slap him around the face, but he stopped it, so you slapped him with your other hand, but somehow he still caught it,

*how the hell can he...*

I know you thought to yourself, and just at that moment you kneed him in the stomach, it didn't seem to hurt him much but it was enough to make him let go, and as soon as he did you ran for your life.

"You can't run from me, Natasha"

"Go away!"

You were now running faster than you could go, you tried to summon your guardian ghost but it didn't work, so started swinging your arms around to try and hit him, and one time you did, and that was a HUGE mistake, he flew right back and he hit his back on a bunch of sharp rocks but you didn't care you just wanted to get away...

*I told you* you said as you sprinted past,

"As if a Shaman as weak as you, who can't even summon your own spirit correctly, will ever be able to kill me!"

*Shit, how the hell is he still alive?*

"Spirit of fire... KILL HER!"

You are suddenly surrounded by a raging fire you screamed in pain, and you knew this was the end...

* * *

"Ahhhh..." you screamed, as you suddenly sat up,

"It was just a dream" you said to yourself with a sigh of relief, you stood up and went for a walk, when you noticed that your sister, Jessica, was gone

"JESSICA...!"You shouted, but no-one replied,

"JESSICA...!"You shouted, even louder than before, when you heard a gunshot, tears were now forming in your eyes.

"JESSICA...!"You shouted at the top of your voice, tears now coming down your face, you knew it was a sign of weakness but you didn't care, you just wanted to know if your sister was safe.

You started running down the forest path...

--------------------------------------------------Zeke's---P.O.V-----------------------------------------------

"JESSICA...!"

Zeke opened his eyes,

"Did you hear that, Opacho?" Zeke said as he turned towards the forest,

"Yes, Master Zeke, But what was it?" Opacho said at the strange noise,

"Maybe, we should fine out."

"Yes, Master Zeke." Opacho said, as they both started walking towards the forest.

---------------------------------------------------Your---P.O.V------------------------------------------------

"JESSICA...!" You shouted trying to hear a reply.

And just as you finished shouting you found a strange group of people, all wearing white costumes, with a big chunk of metal on their right shoulder and a piece of cloth hanging off of it, with what seemed like a giant X and laws in between each line, They all turned to look at you with tears still streaming down your face, you pushed right past them only to find your sister... DEAD! And as soon as you saw her you just broke down, you were now so angry, that you turned around to the blonde X Law and slapped him around his face,

"Who did this?"

They all just stayed silent, their faces not showing even a single hint of regret,

"WHO DID THIS?"

They seemed to not notice you, but the one with the green hair seemed to show a little emotion, so you went over to him and demanded him to tell you,

"WHO THE FUCK DID THIS!"

They all seemed slightly shocked at your sudden rage, and you felt like just ripping them to shreds, when you saw the one who did it, the one who brutally murdered you blessed sister, he looked the same to the rest of the group, except he was wearing a mask, half black and the other half white, you couldn't control it any more the only person you ever knew, who actually cared about you, brutally murdered! Just as you were about to kill that man you thought,

*IT'S ONE LIFE FOR ANOTHER!!*

You pulled one of your knives, raised it above you head and...

-----------------------------------------------CLIFFHANGER---------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Putting Out The Heart Burn

Part 2

You raised you knife about you head and....

You were just about to attack him when the Blonde X-Law stopped you, grabbed you wrist (tightly), and threw you towards a tree, you hit the tree with so much force that you threw up a bit of blood.

"Do not murder for an insignificant reason, we were ordered to kill her, and we do not have any regrets" he said with a rather stern face

"Why?" you said, barely able to speak

"hmm?" he said as if he didn't hear what you just said

"Why did yo...?"

"Why did we what !" he snapped at you, you could not understand why he was getting so angry at you

"WHY DID YOU KILL MY SISTER ?!" You shouted, but this time it was louder then ever and this time you didn't even try to control it, your anger, your hate, your revenge, you hit the blonde one so hard that he flew so far back, he crashed into the base of a far away mountain with spikes sticking out, and on one or two actually touched him, and they only gave him minor scratches, you were amazed,

*Just like the dream, with different people obviously, but how?* you had to think about it when, you realized what was about to happen next he was going to try any kill YOU next,

"You think you can kill me? a weak shaman like you? NEVER!" He said with great anguish,

*that wasn't quite what that boy said, but it's close enough for me.*

*But wait...? aren't I supposed to be killed next by a circle of fire, I at least I think I was killed, I think I woke up then...?*

You were deep in thought as to what happened next when the same boy from your dream appeared, but how?

"Now, Now there's no need for pointless fighting, there shall be none in my shaman only kingdom..."

You clenched you fists as soon as he said 'pointless fighting' how dare he! you thought 'pointless'? 'pointless'! this is anything but 'pointless' it is REVENGE!

"...I like the way you think" he said as he turned to you with a rather grim smile.

*Shit! this is just like the dream! he looks exactly like that boy, but who the hell is he?*

"I am Zeke Asakura, the sole reason these 'X-Laws' came together in the first place, to destroy me"

You turned to the X-Laws, why would they want to destroy him ? he looks harmless.

"Looks can be deceiving"

"How do you know what I'm thinking?" you said, looking confused.

"Don't be to confused, I mastered all of the 5 elements over 1000 years ago..."

Your eyes widened, He smiled at your confusion.

*1000 years ago? but how*

"If you would let me finish, I will tell you?"

"Sorry." You really did want to know what he was talking about, weather he was just insane, or if he was some sort of immortal, either way you wanted, no you NEEDED to know.

"Mastering all of the five elements, is very hard as you can imagine, and after I fully mastered ALL of them I began to hear thoughts your thoughts, my followers thoughts, mankind's thoughts, most of mankind's thoughts were twisted and cruel, they sought to destroy me, and my followers indefinitely..."

Your eyes were no longer wide with surprise, they normal, but tears started forming.

*Mankind, 'Gods' favourite race, the race of pure evil*

"So I created a ritual for me to keep my memory, after every reincarnation."

"But..." His face saddened at seeing the tears in your eyes.

"I can see I am not the only one hurt by mankind, what did those beasts do to you?"

"after burning down my village, killing everyone I knew, killing everyone I loved... me and my sister Jessica were the only survivors, until these bastards took her away from me."

You couldn't hold it in any more, there more tears then ever going down your face, Zeke was suprised that you started to cry.

"Is there no one else you know?"

"I already told you, every one died."

"Then why don't you come with me and my followers?"

The Blonde X-Law quickly got to his feet, and shouted

"Don't let him pollute your mind with his web of lies, he has polluted the world enough already, you wi..."

"Shut up!" You shouted at him.

"Bu..."

"SHUT UP! HUMANS ARE THE ONES POLLUTING THIS WORLD NOT HIM!"

Your eyes were starting to glow red, you needed to calm or else no one here will live, you looked down to hide your eyes, But Zeke noticed you and his eyes widened, and he suddenly appeared in front of you and lifted your chin up.

"Well aren't we full of surprises."

He pulled you closer, and whispered in your ear.

"I know what you are."

Your eyes went back to normal and then widened slightly, you just looked at him.

*How did he know? about me, about everything? It's only the EXTREMELY powerful shaman that actually can tell...*

"Don't listen to him...!"

Your thoughts were interrupted by that annoying blonde man and... a circle of... FIRE? but how? the ground... it's wet! or atleast it was...

"I will explain everything, if you come with me."

*Everything...*

You thought to your self, and then you looked back up and looked around it looked just like your dream, same forest, same fire, same boy, the only difference is the people, instead of this boy being the evil one it's the X-Laws...

"Sorry to rush you, but we are a bit short on time..."

"...So what do you say?*

--------------------------------------------------CLIFFHANGER-------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

Putting Out The Heart Burn

Part 3

"...so what do you say?"

You just stare at him with unsure eyes, you couldn't leave you sisters body here, and after hitting that tree at such an immense force you weren't strong enough to carry her, *damn,...* you thought *... what should I do?* You slowly sink to the floor, you could feel the tears coming back...

"You can bring her body and have a proper funeral, what do you say ?" Zeke said, with a small smile on his face.

"Sure, Why not?" You said as you looked at him with your tear stained eye.

"But..." you say

*How shall I tell him about how much of a threat I can be when I'm angry.*

"I know."He said as he offers you a hand.

You were shocked, you knew that he knows what your thinking, and he still wants you to join his team? So you took his hand a he led you onto the spirit of fire's hand

"Oh, an by the way..."he said, as he let go of your hand

You just turn to look at him.

"This is Opacho." he point's to a rather small looking girl, with a mini afro and a poncho.

"Hi" you say, not trying to seem to sad, you held a hand out to greet Opacho.

"I like her Master Zeke!" She say, as she runs up to you and hugs you.

You just smile and hug her back. After a few seconds you both let go, and you turn to Zeke.

*I guess he is kinda cute... SHIT! I shouldn't have thought that!*

He laughed at you thought, and turned to look at you...

"Oh, really...?" He says looking smitten.

"Huh?" You say trying to act confused, you know that you weren't that good at acting but you couldn't risk the embarrassment.

"Don't act confused, I would have believed you but i can hear your thoughts." he said to you with a slight laugh.

You couldn't see yourself, but you knew that you were going bright red as he started to walk towards you.

"You're not to bad yourself..."He says to you with a smile.

You didn't know if you were showing it or not, but you screaming inside, half with embarrassment and half with joy.

"Where are we going?" You say to him.

"Just to camp..."

*Camp?oh yeah, he did say that he had other followers, that means that Opacho must be one of them*

"...so we can get you dressed in some proper clothes..."

*Proper clothes whats wrong with the ones i'm wearing?*

You thought as you looked down, your clothes were ripped and torn everywhere, but you were so glad that most of the top half of your trousers were still intact, barely, and you could tell that they would rip apart completely if you didn't find something else to wear lucky for you, you had just arrived at the camp.

"Mari!" Zeke shouted.

"Yes, Master Zeke?" Mari came running up.

She had blonde hair, and wore it up in pigtails with a matching black dress layered dress it was spiked down at the bottom and a had white layer also spiked underneath, black shoes with long white socks and pale green eyes.

"Take Natasha here and get her some decent clothes."

"Yes, Master Zeke"

Just then she grabbed your wrist and pulled you into one of the tents she quickly grabbed a pink top, a black mini skirt and a black belt

"Here you go." She said, as she gave you a small smile and then left the tent.

You quickly got changed, they were pretty decent clothes were a perfect fit. Once you were dressed you left the tent, and walked up to Zeke.

"Is this better?" you said jokingly.

"Much better..."He said with one of his odd smiles.

You smiled at him and looked up at the sky watching the clouds slowly go by...

"...but It would look much better with this..."

...He took your hand and led you away from the group, then he pulled out the most beautiful necklace you had ever seen...

"Lift your hair up..."he said as he went behind you, unclipped the necklace and gently put it around your neck, then clipped it back.

"...there, now your perfect."

You could only blush at his comment.

"Thank you..." You said as you kissed his cheek, and he went slightly red, which made you giggle.

"...for everything."

You were both blushing now, when suddenly you started to glow, you were surprised by you sudden glow, but Zeke wasn't, it seemed to make him happier.

"You know what this means?" you said, you were very confused.

"It means your happy..." he looked like he surprised himself by what he was thinking...

"...It can also mean..."

-------------------------------------------------CLIFFHANGER-------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

"...It can also mean..."

your eyes widened, you wanted to know what he was surprised at...

"...that you're in love..."

You both went a reddish pink, but then he started to do a small laugh, you never thought about it before but you never actually heard him laugh until now...

"...but that's impossible, we only just met each other a few hours ago..."

You had a sigh of relief when he said that, as if you loved him... at least you don't think you do.

"...what do you think?" he said with a sly smile.

He was looking right into your eyes, as if he was trying to learn everything about you.

*What should I say?* you thought, no one had ever asked you how you felt, let alone a boy!

"Errmm..."

"You don't have to say something, if you don't want to..."

But for some reason you felt you had to, because in a way he kind of saved your life, and is going to give your sister the right to a proper funeral...

Your contemplation was soon interrupted when Zeke kissed you... ON THE LIPS!

You were amazed, for a boy to know what you've been through, everything that's happened and he knows what you are, and yet he still kissed you?

You pulled away as Opacho was running towards you, he brushed some of your hair out of your face and then turned to face her, and she was running pretty fast something either really bad or really good happened...

"What is it, Opacho?" Zeke said he was still a little bit red when Opacho reached us.

You decided to walk away, since it seemed to be rather important...

--------------------2---MINUTES---LATER----------------

"Natasha, I'm going to have to go and deal with those X-Laws again..." He says turning around to you.

"What? Why can't I go?" You said interrupting him, you didn't mean to be rude, you just wanted to take revenge on those beasts that murdered your beloved sister, and you could feel tears cascading down your face so you tried not to think of it...

"...I don't want you to get hurt again..." He said to you with a hint of concern in voice, as he gently strokes your cheek wiping the tears away.

He pulled you in closer and whispered in you ear

"I love you..." He took a step back, and started to walk away.

You quickly grabbed hand, and he turned around you walked right up to him and whispered...

"I love y..." but before you could finish he gently kissed you, let go of his hand and walked away...

After he had disappeared into the fire a girl with long blue haired girl with a silver clip dressed in a short black boob-tube, blue denim shorts and black knee high boots, a orange hair girl wearing a short black overall with a white t-shirt and black shoes, holding a broomstick and a pumpkin doll, and that girl Mari from earlier

"He doesn't really love you, you know?" The blue haired one said,

"Huh?" You said, pretending not to hear her,

"He did the whole love thing to us to..." The orange haired one said...

"Nice to meet you to, my name's Natasha" You say annoyed, as you turn to them

"Oh sorry we didn't mean to annoy you we were just saying he doesn't really want you..." The blue hair one said, with a sly smile on her face before she was interrupted...

"YEAH!" the orange haired one said enthusiastically,

"...You're just another follower to him!" she said spitefully,

"....besides he likes us more anyway!" the blue haired one retorted,

"And you are...?"

You didn't like to be mean but there was something about those to, and it wasn't there unfriendly faces or the way they looked, it was something more, but you put your finger on it, you knew the word, it fit them perfectly, it was on the tip of your tongue you just couldn't remember it...

"Why should we tell you...?" The blue haired one said, you still couldn't think, you began to contemplate...

----------------------ZEKE'S P.O.V. -----------------------

"Master Zeke, what are you going to do?" Opacho says as she looks up at you...

"Nothing, I'm just going to watch..." You say without even a hint of regret.

"But Master, theirs three of them and five of the X-Laws..."

"So? It was only me and seven X-Laws when we met Natasha..." You say as you look down on Opacho...

"...I they can't handle the X-Laws, then they are weak and not worthy of my shaman kingdom." You say without even a hint of mercy in your voice.

"Yes, Master Zeke" Opacho says as she turns her head away from you and looks ahead.

------------------Natasha's--P.O.V.------------------

You still couldn't think of that word *what was it?* you were more annoyed at yourself for not thinking of that stupid word, and then you were annoyed with these girls...

"...Zeke will probably kick you out, because you're too weak and ugly..." You couldn't take it anymore it was one thing to be called ugly, you were used to that, it was just that the idiot said that you weren't strong! Does she know how strong you are? NO! She doesn't for all you know she could be the weakest person ever! Which you highly doubted because you had met shamans who couldn't even maintain spirit unity for more than 5 seconds, but did that ever give her the right to call you weak?, (that's a rhetorical question), She would have never have said that if she knew what you were, but you had to control your anger if you were to think...

-------------------------------------------ZEKE'S---P.O.V. ------------------------------------------------

"Master Zeke?" Opacho says when you reach the fight

"Yes Opacho?" You say, you were distracted as you had your mind on other matters, like Natasha for example, there's no doubt in my mind that Kanna and Matti are already trying to push her buttons about me not really loving her.

"Natasha really wanted to come and help why didn't you let her?" Opacho asks as she looks up at you

"..."

"..."

"She doesn't need to be hurt anymore..."

Opacho looked at you wide-eyed

"Master Zeke really does like her?" Opacho says, still wide-eyed with her mouth alf open

"Yes Opacho, i guess i do"

-----------------Natasha's-----P.O.V.------------------

...*what is that f*cking word?!?!* you thought to yourself

"i've got it!..." You say in triumph,

"what?" Kanna and Matti say with puzzled looks on their faces

"...B*TCHES!" You shout as you point towards and then sky then started to do a victory dance, Mari giggled at your childishness and at the comment you made about Kanna and Matti

"WHAT?!?!" Kanna shouts at you, her face had gone red with rage,

"Yeah! if that's anyone here its Kanna not ME!" Matti says, pointing at Kanna

"What!" Kanna said, turning to Matti, and before anyone new it, you and Mari were in the middle of a full flegged shaman fight, but you were both laughing your heads off and hitting each other on the back when...

..."That's enough girls..."

You and Mari turn around, Kanna and Matti immediately stopped fighting...


End file.
